


By Chance

by galleonpotion96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galleonpotion96/pseuds/galleonpotion96
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet by chance at the hallways of their college and make a promise to hang out at a coffee shop if they bump each other again... They indeed meet again, but thing is, it was a month later and Naruto was seeing a guy named Gaara now... Will they live up to that promise? Will Naruto break up with Gaara to have something more with Sasuke?BoysLove ❤





	1. hey there, pleased to meet you

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was climbing up the stairs really fast, I was late for class and today I had to take a really important test.

I didnt really see anything but the floor, so when he came at me I couldn't move the other way, we ended up bumping each other and so I wouldn't fall backwards and go down rolling the stairs, I kinda hugged his middle and as a reflex action he hugged me back.

This was in a question of seconds, when I realised I didn't fell, I opened my eyes - which I didn't realise I had closed, and it came to me.

I'm hugging a complete stranger. This is so awkward, dattebayo!!

"Eeh, sorry" - I said as I let go of him and slightly blushed.

"It's okay" - the raven said, kinda embarrassed, I felt embarrassment too, dattebayo!!

"I didn't see you, heh" - my left hand was on my neck now , showing how awkward I felt and I smiled broadly to him.

"Clearly, dobe" - he said as he started going down the stairs.

"Hey, what's your name?" - it came out of nowhere.

He looked surprised with the question as much as I did.

"Uchiha" - what a teme.

"I'm Naruto" - he gave me a look which read " _...alright, and?_ "

"..."

"Wanna grab a coffee some day?" Wha- ... Who the fuck does that after running into someone? I must be feverish. He was very hot, bitch, I just might be.

"Do you ask out everyone that bumps you in the stairway?" - he said with a playful tone.

"Only the cute ones" - I say in a serious one and he is embarrassed now. Got it.

"So... What do you say, teme?"

"Yeah... Next time... If we bump each other again, maybe it's a sign.. I'm late now, gotta go" - he said and left me there standing... Alone.

What did just happen?!?!

Oh fuck, the test.

>>> I remembered, then started running again >>>


	2. I know you

++ time skip of six months ++

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I've never seen that Uchiha guy again. I did well on the test and life moved on.

It's funny, you see, we bumped each other in the stairway, exchanged a few words, I flirted a little and we went different ways. And then never saw each other again.

Classes were fine, I did okay, met some people. Nothing much.

Actually, last week there was this party and I kissed this guy. We're seeing each other, in fact we're meeting up later tonight, before class.

His name's Gaara. He has red hair and and wears eyeliner. He's so fucking gorgeous, very gentle with me and ... His warm. I don't know hehe.

So now I'm on my way to the university, I'm walking and listening my songs on random mode. It's... Interesting.

When I get at the food court, it's quite empty there and he hasn't arrived yet. So I grab a milkshake and go pick a seat.

I seat there, in the middle of the food court, heads down looking at my phone, waiting for Gaara.

Suddenly I look up, scanning the room to see if he's got here already and haven't find me yet, maybe. He haven't texted me or anything, but...

And that's when my eyes meet his. And they are so dark, so deep, so mysterious, so... Hypnotizing.

Don't I know these eyes?!? This black hair, this pale skin... He's wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants... He's so sexy. What's his name again?!?

_Uchiha._

"My, my, dobe guy... Bumping strangers much?" - oh Kami-sama, have I said his name out loud?

"Hey, teme" - I gave him a small smile. He came closer and put his hand on the chair in front of me.

"So... This is  _next time_ , and a very good one... Since, y'know, we already are in the  _place-that-sells-coffee_ " - he says playfully and gives me a smirk.

He was ready to pull the chair and sit with me when I got up. I saw Gaara coming to the food court by the window.

"Uh... Yeah, that next time, right. Well, I'm busy now so... Heh, maybe next time" - what? I've waited six fucking months to see him again.

No, wait. I'm seeing Gaara now and I wasn't waiting for anyone this past six months, dattebayo!

Why am I feeling like I wished Gaara hadn't come? Worst, why am I trying to hide from him, why don't I wanna let him see me with Sasuke. I ain't doing anything wrong.

Also, we aren't boyfriends anyway.

Gaara saw me and waved from where he stood. He then started walking towards me, with a confused look in his eyes as he saw the Uchiha guy.

Oh!! The Uchiha guy!! Right. As I was lost in my thoughts he stopped when I got up and laughed a nervous laugh then stared at me.

"You..." - he started. We were stopped by Gaara getting here.

The redhead gave me a kiss on the cheek, looked at me then at Sasuke and back to me.

"Ohayou... Am I stopping something?" - Gaara said while putting his arms around my waist, smiling weakly at the both of us.

I was away, not really paying attention because I didn't know what to do, for I didn't know what to feel.

Six months had passed by, but I still remember what I felt when me and Sasuke bumped each other.

I really wanted to go out with him, and maybe make out... A lot.

Sasuke had a sad look in his face.

"Uhm... Right" - he said and gave me a look. He lowered his head and started to turn away.

I felt bad. For him, for Gaara.

"See you later!" - I told Sasuke before it was too late, he just waved and went away.

Gaara then looked at me, holding my waist as he now stood in front of me and gave me a kiss on the mouth.

I kissed him back.

"Hi" - I said with a small voice and a small smile.

"Is everything okay? Who was he? I'm sorry I'm late hehe" - he was staring at me, worried look in his face. He then touched my face with his fingers, softly.

"It's okay, he was just asking for directions... Freshman. Let's go grab something to eat".

I didn't know why I said that.


	3. Who knows? Not me for sure

After having a coffee with Gaara I went home. I told him I was going to class, but I had to think about it all, I knew I wouldn't pay attention to class anyway.

So when I got home, I went to my bedroom to undress and just in my boxers I went to the kitchen to grab some orange juice.

As I was pouring the orange liquid into a cup -because I was feeling like it- I felt something fluffy touch my calf.

"Hey big boy, hey Kurama" - I greeted my orange cat, then went to feed him. I played with him a bit till he got mad and went to eat.

I finished my juice and went to bed. As I lied there I thought about today.

_Gaara x Sasuke_.

I just met Gaara and he's nice, we just started going out... But Sasuke... There's something about him... Y'know... I need to make things right.

~I opened my laptop and searched for " _Uchiha Sasuke_ " on facebook. Handsome emo boy. Found ya.

He was my age and lived near by... Okay... He studied... Law school?! Oh boy. Right.

That's near my building. I'm gonna go to him and we're gonna talk. As to Gaara... I don't know yet.

×××××× time skip: the next day ××××××

"Hey teme!!" - I yelled, before he got into the classroom. I was standing at the Law School corridor, waving at Sasuke.

He looked surprised. "Dobe" - he came walking slowly to me, checking me out from head to toe. "What brings you here?"

"You" - I said bluntly and then laughed after his shocked expression. "I wanted to talk to you... Apologize for last time".

"Right... So, uh, you're like.. Dating redhead or something?" - he kept it cool.

"Yeah..."

"What do you want?" - he said. No patience in his voice, as if he was already tired of this conversation.

"Do you wanna go... Grab that coffee? It's "next time", after all" - I air-quoted "next time", I was awakward. He seemed amused now.

"Alright... Since it's "next time"" - he air quoted too, to mock me. It was... Endearing.

~~~~~~~~~''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what are you taking?" - Sasuke asked me, sipping his coffee.

"Theater" - he gave me such a... Curious look... He smiled.

"Theater... That's interesting..."

"Uh... Yeah, it's nice. And you're taking Law, right? Must be hard..." - I casually said after sipping my own coffee.

"Yeah, about that... How did you know?" - he gave me such a funny face.

"Uh... I, uh..."

"Did you stalk me? Were you that desperate?" - he laughed.

"What? No. Please" - I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I was wondering... Do you have pokemon go?" - he asked seriously.

"Are you serious?"

"What, you..."

"Course I am... What team are you?" - I asked excitedly.

"Mystic, you?"

"Seriously? I am team Instinct" - I gave him a big smile, I was proud of my team.

"Hn." - was his response. "Wanna go hunt pokemon this weekend? There's a park near here and there's a lot of pokemons there." - he asked casually finishing his coffee.

"This saturday, you mean? Uh... I guess it's alright" - this sure was going to be fun.

"Alright, nice. This saturday then" - he seemed excited as well. "See you then, gotta go to class now."

"Yeah, me too. Was nice talking to you today".

"Indeed. Bye"

"Bye".

I saw him going away. I headed to class as well.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

*Gaara*  
~hey :) wanna grab a coffee @ break? x

*me*  
~sure :) b downstairs at 8. x

Gaara started texting me more often, during classes, and we usually went for coffee at breaktime. It was nice, we walked a bit and talked, it was the highlight of the night. Classes used to get boring sometimes.

*Gaara*  
~I'm outside. x

*me*  
~coming. x

++++

"Hey" - I said and hugged him.

"How you doing?" - he asked as we went to the cafeteria.

We small talked the whole way there and back. He was nice to be around but that was all I felt, a friendship type of love.

At 10 p.m. it was time to go home and he walked me to the bus stop, as he always did. We were very comfortable around each other.


	4. "Next Time"

I guess "next time" was our "okay", our "always and forever" and I was glad we had our next times...

~~

A week after me and Sasuke last saw each other, Gaara and I were going up the stairs, walking to our classroom, he had his hands on my shoulders and we were talking and laughing.

Since I met Sasuke for the second time, Gaara and I had had a bit of a talk. I finally got the courage to tell him that I didnt see him as anything but a friend. And Gaara, being as comprehensible as ever, told me that at least we should be friends, because he liked me a lot.

I thought it was a good idea, after all we got along well. But today I was surprised.

"I'm dating" - he said out of nowhere. I stopped walking right away.

"Eh... What? Whom?" - shocked was I indeed.

"A girl from the past... We studied together for an year, back in high school."

"A girl?" - what the hell. "High school... Why? How?"

"Haha take it easy Naru, she asked me out, I said yes, we're dating now. She said she liked me back then, but I never gave her a chance, so we met by chance a few weeks ago and started to talk..."

"I see... Well, are you happy? I mean, is she nice?"

"Yeah, yeah... Everything is good".

"Okay, cool".

~~

We got into the classroom and left at 9h45. I had a test today and I had brought lunch, so we didnt need to go "out" tonight.

Have I said it was friday? Well, it was friday already.  
Gaara walked me to the bus stop, as always, and I went home.

I took a quick shower, put on my orange boxer and as I prepared my coffee, I took my laptop and logged into Facebook.

I sent Sasuke a friend invitation. He quickly accepted and as I sipped my coffee he sent me a message on messenger.

> did u miss me?

< haha... hello, teme

> hi, dobe

< we're all set for tomorrow?

> what abt tomorrow?

< we said we were pokemon hunting, remember?

> oh...

< u dont remember........

> sorry. cant

< why? did smth happen?

> i have a big work to finish tomorrow... im super stressed and hungry, maybe next time?

< next time... haha :/

>

<

> or... u could come over... i dont promise anything, i'll finish my work, we could have lunch together and if i finish it anytime soon we could watch pokemon...

< REALLY? u wouldnt mind?  
< really* hehe

> ... uh, yeah... come over... I can make us some lamen

< I LOVE lamem omg... Okay, what time?! Send me ur address... Do I need to bring something?

> BREATHE, u usuratonkachi...  
> no need to bring anything

< ehe, sorry, im excited

> u can come around 9h, if its okay for u... I'll send u the address...


End file.
